Mix Big time!
by Dizzy Sun
Summary: Bella Swan is mixed up into four worlds, Human, Alien, Wolves, and vampires. She is Alien, acts like Human, is friends with wolves and is being hunted down by vampires and other aliens. How will she live? She almost blew her cover but with the mogadoriens hot on her tale she has a choice to make. Fight, or run. One thing she knows for sure, she needs to meet the rest of the Garde.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Bella pov**

Charlie is my cepan, Renee was his human wife. She left. She knew our secret. The secret that we could die if anybody knew. I got my first scar when I we were together. I got my second and third scar when I was with Renee. Then she fell in love, and even though she loved me she didn't want me. Once I got my fourth scar I would be next and she didn't want to deal with that stuff. So I went back to Charlie. When we first arrived to earth I was five. Charlie thought that the best way to blend in and not be found is forget about the loric part in you. Pretend to be human. Be normal. So that's what we did. I went to school, I had friends, everything. But when I moved to forks to live with Charlie again, I was scared. My fourth scar hadn't appeared yet and I was waiting. What if the charm broke, the one that banded us together. Things started to take a decrease for me. First I got a boyfriend Edward, that I gave my world to, who was a vampire. He left me though on my birthday. Then I spent my time with my childhood best friend Jacob, who left me too. I don't know why but he did. I was in pain, mental and social pain. He ditched me. Every time I called him he either goes mad or lied that he was busy. Charlie was worried sick about me, not only did I get hunted by two vampires, (Laurent and James) but I also was in depression and apparently I needed to have something called a legacy. Which I didn't have. Tomorrow I was going to get strait with Jacob. I didn't care why he left me, he did. That night I dreamt of the day my planet died. Huge explosions, screaming, yelling, crying. Everything died. My life, future, my friends, my planet. Everyone but the ten, everyone. "Bella, are you okay?" Charlie rushed to me. My face was wet, I had been crying. "i-i- lorien." I cried. "It's okay, I miss it too. Don't worry, you will go home. I assure." Charlie soothed. "No, I will be next after four dies." I cry. "I would die for you Bella, don't cry." He said. "Thank you Charlie, but I don't think so. What would I do without you?" I ask him. "You would go find the others, you would stop being human. Stop pretending and lying. You would go home." He explains. "Oh Charlie." I cry into his chest. "It's okay Bella, it's okay, calm down. You will be fine, you would go home." He says. I sob. "Charlie, I couldn't bare without you. You are the only one I have left from both worlds." I cry. Then I fall asleep. The next day I get up, Charlie had a note for me on the counter. It said that he was going to go fishing, that I should be happy and learn to live while I can. With that I ate some cereal and decided to go run up to La Plush. As soon as I got there though, Jacob came up to me. "What are you doing here?" He spit. "What is wrong with you? Did Sam get to you?" I asked remembering when he said that he was afraid. "No, Sam didn't do anything to me. He helped me." Jake sneered. "Then what's wrong why do avoid me?" I ask him. "I think you should leave." Jacob hissed. "Go home, you don't belong here. I don't want you." He said. "You don't want me." I repeat softly. The last time someone said that was with Edward. The guy who ruined my fake life. "Yes, I don't want you." He snarled. "Ok, then I won't bug you anymore." I whispered. I looked at Sam's gang. Then I left. I knew from previous events that when someone leaves you, you have to let go. Or it will ruin you, just like Edward did to me. Half way home, me being clumsy, I tripped on a rock. I fell flat on my tummy. When I got up I looked at the rock. It was frozen solid. Ice covered the entire thing. I looked back from the way I came. All ice. Wow... what happened? I walk up to my door. I knock on it hoping that Charlie arrived at home fast. Fortunately he answered the door. He smiled and laughed. "Bella! You have just made me the happiest lorien on earth!" he laughed. I was confused and my face must have shown it when he added, "You got your first legacy. You can freeze things!" he said. Then he hugged me, but didn't freeze. "Don't worry; I am not going to freeze. You can only freeze items until you practice." He explained. "When so we start?" I asked him. "Right now." He smiled. "Here, stay there for one second." He said as he left. He came back moments later with a chest, the same chest that he brought with us always. "Here, now it is time to open it." He says. I smile. "Finally, how?" I asked. "Well, you won't freeze this so I will just tell you to calm down. Now intertwine you fingers with mine." He says. I do as he says. After five seconds the lock on the chest opens. He opens the chest and turns it away from me. "I want to see." I wine. "You will see everything when It is time." He answers. He seems to have found what he was looking at because then he sighed. "Ahh, okay. First off. I want to tell you that your father had the same legacy as you. He could freeze things too. "He starts. "Now, you see this crystal?" he asks. I nod. "Well, hold on to this." He hands me it. It burns me. Ow! I say. "Just keep it on you. Don't take it off. No matter what." He explains. I nod and place the hot crystal on my arm. It burns; it hurt a lot until finally it cooled down. It froze. "What?" I asked. "Shhh, it is getting used to your legacy." He says. I nod again. He places the crystal on my other arm, then on my neck, back, and legs. Finally after all the burning he says, "Okay, now you need to practice. First I am going to get you to try and freeze the rocks I through at you." He explains. Then he starts throwing rocks at me. I fail all 99 times. 'Come on concentrate!" he urges me. "I'm trying, promise." I say. "Well try harder! Command your body to do it." He says. I close my eyes. Freeze, freeze, freeze. I open my eyes to see a rock flying at me. I trust out my hand. The rock freezes and drops. "Good job, keep going." Charlie encourages. "okay." I smile. The next one he throws I can freeze. "Okay, you're doing well; now, just one more and you have gotten it." He says. I nod. The next rock he throws is bigger than the others. I focused my energy hard at it. Suddenly the rock freezes and drops with a thud. "Awesome! You did it five!" he smiles. "Do I get a rest now?" I say realizing how tired I was. "Sure, but from now on you will be taking time to train." He says. With that he leaves. I pass out on the couch. "Bella, get up!" he says. "Yah, what?" I ask opening my eyes. "Okay, well, you are not going to sleep today, until you learn to control your legacy." He explained. I nod. "Okay, go eat breakfast; you have training in an hour." Charlie orders. I nod. I got up and made some egg. As I sat and ate, I thought about my ex-best friend and my ex-boyfriend, I might have been in depression from Edward, but I was over him. Now all I have to do is get over Jacob. "Alright, come here." Charlie called from the living room. I went to the voice. There I saw Charlie with a big note pad in hand and the chest. "Sit." He instructed. I sat. "You will take notes, I know how forgetful you sometimes can be." He says. I grab the pad and pen. "Okay, so first let me explain some things to you. I will tell you about you parents. "Their names were Jessica and John. They were good friends with four couples, Liren and Lara, and Arun and Lyn. Lara and Lyn were best friends, your mother were very good friends with them to. You mother, Jessica's best friend was a girl named Lily. Lily was going to become you cepan. But something happened. I and she were married. We went over to you house once or twice. I got to know you dad better. But Jessica was still going to become you cepan. On the day of the invasion, she died protecting you. A cannon was shot at you, you didn't see it because you were scared. She pushed you aside in time, but she died. I saw it all happen. The last thing she said was, Keep her safe. I have kept my promise ever since." He sighed. "I am so sorry Charlie." I say. "I love you like my father though." I add. "Thank you Bella." He sighs. "Okay, enough about me. Your mom's legacies were Lumen (just like her brother), telekinesis, teleportation and seeing in the dark. Your father had, Shape shifting, freezing and telekinesis. Your parents fought valiant, your mother fell when she was crushed, your father died when he tried to save her. They were in true love. Lorics only love once you know." He says. "Wait, how do you know all this?" I put my hand up. "I saw it from the ship." He answers. Why did I love two people if lorics only fall in love once? I think. "Okay, now here is what you have to write down, I have thought about what you said, I mean what If I was dead. You wouldn't know what these items are. So I am going to explain a few, ones that you will need. Ones that are safe." He says. He pulls out a blue cub. This is for when you are dying of thirst. You put this in your mouth and you should instantly get water." He explains. I nod. He gives the cube to me. "Try it." He smiles. I pop the cube in my mouth. Seconds later my tongue is all fizzy and I feel water in my mouth. I spit the cube out. "Wow." I say. Charlie chuckles. "Okay our next item is loric salt. This important. When you fight and you get badly injured, you put this under your tongue to numb the effect." He says holding up a big peace of salt. He places it back in the chest. "So you know how each Garde have different legacies? Well with this xitharis, one garde can transfer a power to another." He hands me the stone. "How do I use it?" I ask. "You hold it up to your fore head and concentrate on your power that you want to copy so that another garde can us it."  
He explains. "Oh yah and you can only use it for 30 mins. At a time. The next item is a healing stone, basically it heals you." He sums up. I smile and nod. "Ok, for these loric gems, we haven't used then yet. You will use them when you run out of money, these are valuable. Don't lose them." He commands. "Yes sir." I answer. "Okay, now that you have that you may go and rest." He says. I nod. I go up to my room and close the door. I think about what larenet said that day.

_**Flashback**_

_I walk into the meadow to let go of Edward, I loved him but her hurt me. I needed to let him go. I am hurting everyone all around me. I know Jacob loves me. I love him to but I loved Edward more. I walk into the meadow. Then I get hit with all the pain that I have gotten from the past days. I fall to my knees, when I finally recover; I stand up to see something that I never wanted to see again. Laurent. "Bella!" Laurent smiled. "I didn't expect to find you here. I went to visit the Cullen's, but...the house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a, um, a pet of theirs?" he thinks out loud. "Yeah. You could say that." I say. Now when I think about it, he was right. I was like a pet of theirs. "Do they Cullen's visit often?" he asks. "Yeah, absolutely, all the time." I lie, I didn't sound convincing though. "I'll tell them that you stopped by." I lie again. That wasn't any better. He looks at me. "I probably shouldn't tell..." "...to Edward." "Because he's pretty protective." "But he's far away, isn't he?" "Why are you here?" I change the subject. "I came as a favor to Victoria." I try to think back, wasn't she James mate? "Victoria?" I ask. "She asked me to see if you were still...under the protection of the Cullen's. Victoria feels it's only fair to kill Edwards mate...given he killed hers. An eye for an eye." He explains. "Edward would know who did it! And he'd come after you." I lie. I know he wouldn't, he didn't care, like Laurent said, I was their pet. "I don't think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him...if he left you here unprotected? Victoria won't be happy about me killing you. But I can't help myself. You're so mouthwatering." His eyes turn black. "Please, don't!" I blurt out. I couldn't forgive myself if I died here. I am supposed to fight, If I don't that would mean me being a traitor, and I am not a traitor. "I mean, you'd helped us." I add. "Shhhh! Don't be afraid. I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully ...whereas I'll make it quick. I promise. You will feel nothing." He is now right in front of me. If only I learned how to fight back then. Then the big wolves appeared. They were huge and the rustle wolf that reminded her of Jacob stared at her then it went to join the fight. That day she ran home to tell her father. _

_**End of flashback**_

Who were those wolves, did they get killed? I can't believe that Victoria wanted me! urgg now I get to fight back! I looked at the pendent that I always was around my neck. Charlie said it was very important. If I ever took it off. So instead I hid it and discized it. Now I was in deep dodo, not only do I have aliens after me, but I also have vampires and possibly huge wolves. Oh my gosh, my life is so hard! I decided to do some cooking. I cooked some lasagna and a salad. "Time for dinner!" I yelled for Charlie. We ate in silence, finally Charlie said. "Bella, now that you have gotten your first legacy, you will have better senses, you will be able to run faster. In other words, you will become more loric. You will have a harder time trying to be human." Charlie explained. "Ok. " I shrug. "Well, you will still go to school but you will have less time to work and stuff." He said. "oh." I say. "Yah, anyways, do you have plans for tomorrow?" he asks. "You mean like school?" I think. "No, anything else." he says. "Oh, I don't know yet." I say. He nods. We finish eating and I clean up. After I have nothing else to do. So I decide to go see how fast I run. I jog into the forest. I look at my phone that I bought, and check the time. Wow, one minute! That is fast! I believe what Charlie said and I feel good. I run through the forest, till I get to a ledge. I look down; Jacob had promised me to go Cliff diving. Before he left, that was another promise broken. I look down at the waves. They were so pretty. I let myself fall. At the last second I switched my position so I landed on a rock without hurting myself. Awesome. I looked at the water. Fish swam in it, they looked sparkly. I put my hand in the water. So beautiful. I heard someone in the bushes. I look up. I step farther away from the cliff. Then I make a run towards the cliff and jump. I land on the top of the cliff. Yes, I nailed it. I run back home. That night I dream of nothing. The next day I wake up to a Charlie who keeps on telling me to wake up and get ready for school. I meet Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Taylor, and Eric at lunch. "So how are you?" I ask them. "Better since you started talking again." Mike smiled. I smiled. "You know what, today has been a great day." I say. "How?" Angela asks. "Well, I just feel good. No boy tension." I whisper the last part. She smiles and nods. I was so happy. Everyone was surprised when I nailed gym. We were playing volley-ball and I actually rocked at it. I didn't fall and I hit the ball every time it came at me. Today was an awesome day. After school I went of a walk. I went to my favorite place, La Plush beach. But I smelt something horrible. I followed the sent. When I got to the place where it was very smelly, I saw her. Victoria, the vampire who wanted revenge. "Bella?" she asked. "You look different." She said. I look at the water in the river. It was true. My hair was almost black, it had brown highlights and I had a small tan. "Why are you here." I say. "You see Bella; you killed James, my mate. Now, I am fair so instead of killing Edward, I will kill you. A mate for mate." She grinned evilly. "You know that Edward is not my mate right?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "Sure, he acts like one though." She shrugs. "He left me." I Say. Then I smelt a different smell, it smelled bad. But different. I could her paws on the ground. "Really? Could it be?" she asked looking behind me. I followed her graze. Right there, eight wolves growling. I look at them. The rustle one reminds me so much of Jacob. "Jacob." I whisper. The wolves look at me. I cover my mouth with my hands. My hands are freezing; darn I have to calm down before I expose myself. The wolves' heads snap back to Victoria, except the rustle one. That wolf just stared at me. Finally it turned away. I look at Victoria, she is in a crouch. The big black wolf pounces on her. She flings her arm out and the wolf flies back. I gasp. She starts running. The wolves go after her. I run the opposite direction. I run all the way home. I hear some yelling and shouting. Lots of growling. At home I completely crashed. I woke up at 700 pm. "I am so sorry Charlie." I say realizing that I forgot to make dinner for us. "No problem Bell." He smiled. "So what happened?" he asked me. "Well, I went to the forest, you know the female vampire I told you about who wants to kill me." I babble. "Yah?" Charlie asks. "Well, I ran into her and the huge wolves." I say. "What happened?" he asks. "Well, I didn't use my legacy, I didn't need to. The wolves came. There was this one wolf who reminded me of Jacob. Then I said his name and they all looked at me. It was weird and scary." I explain. "Hum…. I have to look something up, you go practice." He says. I nod and leave. I go upstairs. I need to practice. Hum... I pick up a piece of dirt from the ground. I chant freeze in my head. That didn't work. I pretend to be cold. That didn't work. I practiced being scared but that didn't work either. How do I get this stupide legacy to work anyways! I think angry. Suddenly I feel a tingle in my body. I close my eyes. When I opened them the dirt is covered in ice. So madness is the key. I think. I throw the dirt ice out my window. Next I take a piece of paper, and get mad at Edward and Jacob. The paper freezes. I practice two more time before Charlie calls me down stairs. "Look at this." He points to a computer screen. I look over his shoulder. "Read it, does it sound familiar?" He asks. I read the paragraph. The words that stick out were _big, hot temperature, werewolf, shape shifter, cold ones, enemy, and protectors._ "Jacob." I say. "Yah and their enemies are the vampires, cold ones, or bloodsuckers." Charlie says. "I am going to go ask Billy, about Jacob." I say. "You will do no such thing! They don't know we know." He says. "Please, I won't make it obvious; I will say that I looked it up. I saw a big werewolf in the forest attacking a human, so I ran home before It could attack me and looked it up." I say. "Fine, but as soon as our secrets out we leave, now that you got legacies you are leaving the world of earth and entering the world of lorien." He says. I nod. Then I run out. Three minutes I am at Jacobs's house. I knock on the door. "Bella, what do you want?" Billy asks rather rudely. "Jacobs not here right now." He says not even letting me come in. however I here to boys behind the house. "I came to talk to you." I say. "Why?" he asks. "Because, I want to know if it is true." I say. "What, I don't know what you're talking about Bella, good by-"he starts. I knew he was telling the truth. I cut him off. "Is it true, is Jacob a werewolf." I whisper werewolf. Billy looks shocked. "Is it true?" I mumble. "I don't know what you're talking about." He lies. "humph." I say. Then I turn around and walk up to Sam's gang. "What do you want Bella!" Jacob hisses. "Is it true Sam?" I ask ignoring Jacob. "What is true?" he asks. "The fact that Jacob is a werewolf." I say. The boys look shocked. "Billy won't answer me." I whisper. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." Sam says. "You know exactly what I am talking about Sam. I bet you that you are all werewolves and that you were there the other day with Victoria." I hiss in his face. Still under shock I add. "You guys should be careful who you reveal yourselves to." "I- really don't know what you're talking about Bella, who's Victoria?" Sam asks. "You know the red head vampire. The one you guys were trying to get. The first wolf to pounce on her was the black wolf and then I ran home to look you guys up. You all have the symptoms. Hot temperature, enemies are the vampires, big wolves, shape shifters." I answer. "Hey leech lover. Stop telling us about your filthy bloodsucker business." A guys spits at me. I slap him. He starts phrasing. "It's too late now." Another guy says. "Bella, get back." Yells Sam. I don't move. I am frozen in fear. I can't use my legacy or anything. I am frozen. A big wolf is suddenly in front of me. A silver and white one. He growls and runs toward me. Suddenly I feel something warm go across my body. Before I can say anything, the wolf gets flung across the field. Oh my gosh, I got a new legacy! Now what, Charlie is going to kill me. I exposed us. "Bella?" Sam asks. I can't answer, I am too shocked. I am going to be in so much trouble. "Get her to Emily's house." Sam instructs. Then two boys come to me. I follow them to a house, not saying a word. "Oh hello boys, you must be hungry." She says. Then she sees me. "OH your Bella swan right? The vampire girl." She jokes. "And you must be Emily the wolf girl." I joke back. "Ha-ha, I told knew that you would like Bella!" One of the boys says. "So what do you think about this werewolf business?" She smirks. "I've seen weirder." I roll my eyes. "Jacobs right, your good with weird." Sam smiles. Just then the rest of the boys from Sam's gang came in. Sam goes over to kiss Emily on the lips. I look away; I will never fall in love again. Too much to push against me when the mogs come. "Ewe…" the guy is noticed as Embry wined. Emily smacked him over the head. "Shut up." She said. "You guys should do that someplace else you know." Another guy says. "Shut up Paul." Emily scolded the boy. I chuckled. "So this is why you were avoiding me?" I ask Jacob. "Yah, I'm sorry Bella, Sam told me I couldn't." He sighed. I looked at Sam narrowing my eyes. He looked away. Sam stared at Paul. "I am not saying sorry to the leech lover!" he yells. He starts to shake. "Outside now!" Sam yells. Paul huffed and ran outside. "Hum... werewolves that are actually pretty cute." I think out loud. "You bet we are very hot, but we are also very scary." Embry smiles. "Really? Oversized big dogs don't strike me as scary." I lie. "yah, well what if we were to attack you." Jared asks. I shrug. 'I probably would pet the wolf." I answer. "We don't surrender to petting." Jacob smiles. "Sure, not now, Emily, have you ever tried petting Sam when he is wolf?" I ask her. She looks up from cooking. "Huh, no. now since…. Anyways, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try though." She rubs her scar and Sam kisses it. "What time is it? "I ask. "About six why?" Jared asks. "Oh my gosh, I have to go home to make dinner." I totally forgot about that. I turn to leave. "Bella." Sam starts. I turn around. "Yah Sam?" I ask him. "Did you do that to Paul?" he asks. "Who's Paul?" I play innocent. "They grey and white wolf." He rolls his eyes. "Oh, and what did I do?" I ask again. "You put up a bonder and when he tried to attack you he got flung across the sky." He explains in a rush. "No, why would you think that?" I ask trying to do my best lying. "Nothing, just wondering." he says. With that I leave. Once in the forest, away from the wolves I sprint home. I only tripped and fell three times, which is a big record for me! I was so proud of myself. When I got home I told Charlie about my day while I made dinner. "Wait! You almost exposed us belle!" he yelled. "No, I hid it well." I whisper. "Okay, here's what you do. Go upstairs and pack what you need most in a suit case." He starts. I go do as he says. I hang my dream catcher on the suit case zipper. "Why am I packing again?" I call. "Were leaving." He says. What! "Why!" I yell. "You exposed us Bella. We need to leave." He comes into my room. 'No, we are not leaving. I lied and I just made things up with Jacob Charlie. We are not leaving." I pouted. "No, Bella as you cepan, I say we are leaving." He says. "No! I am not going." I try again. "Bella." He says in his warning voice. "Come on, please… I promise I won't do anything stupide and besides, they haven't found us yet." I plead. "Fine but Bella, when they do come we are leaving. First thing, no exceptions or excuses. Got it?" He says. I nod. "Good, no if you excuse me I am going to bed now." He sighs as he walks toward his bedroom. He never changes… I wasn't allowed to go to Jacobs for the next few days. Too much training. My legacies were improving and not only was I getting stronger both physical and mental but I have changed a lot. I now have what seems like a light tan. My hair is darker and me eyes are blacker. On Friday I go to Jacobs's house again. "hi." I smile as Billy opens the door. "Hi Bella, how are you today?" he asks. "good." I say. I walk in to see the guys all huddled next to Jacob. I have been thinking. What if they knew that I had put up the shield? This time I noticed that a girl and a boy that I recognized as Leah and Seth joined the pack. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Just as I was about to leave Jacob called over to me. "Hey, Bella?" He called. I looked away. I just wanted to say bye, because I really couldn't afford to mess up again. I knew it was mean to hurt Jacob, but he doesn't know what I am going through. No one really does, not even Charlie, only the rest to the Garde.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter one! this is my third story and I am not the best at grammer. Please excuse me for my grammar. If one of you guys could also maybe tell me how to update. I don't know where to go. So if you guys could tell me that would be great, once I find out, I will probably update regularly!

thx! Dizzy Sun


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Bella pov:**

I ignored him and looked away. I was sad. I did love Jacob. I loved him with all my heart. But I knew that I would have to leave him one day. I knew that I would have to say good bye, and I knew that I would hurt him. I didn't want that. So I did the only thing I had a choice of, I pretended to love Edward. Don't get me wrong, I love him, but I am not _in love_ with him. I just wanted two things, first I wanted to know all about vampires. Maybe if I became on I could not only be killed but I would also have my legacies. I would be super strong. But I didn't know if when I changed into a vampire if my loric self will still be there, and I didn't want to take a chance. Second, I was very interested in Edward. I knew that he was different. I knew he loved me. But I can't love him for two reasons. One, he doesn't know me. Not the loric part. Two, he is way to over protective. I mean, I am bound to die one day. During a fight or not, I will. "Bella?" Sam calls, which snaps me out of my daze. "uh huh." I look at him from across the field. I forgot, I must have stopped halfway to think. "You completely dazed out for like five minutes. Are you okay?" Jacob asks. I nod. "I have to go, I just stopped to say hi. Sorry my time here is cut short but I need to go back home to do homework." I lie. Paul snorts. Under his breath I hear him say, "typical leech lover. Finds out about us and leaves." I ignore him but smile when Sam glares at him. I waive then leave. On my way I smell vampire. "hello, Bella." A vampire calls out. "Hey Vic." I answer. "Do not call me Vic!" My name is Victoria!" She snarls at me. "Well, guess what Victoria. You name is not a good name. So I think that I will call you Vicky." I tease. she growls and pounces. I move away. "How-" She starts. But then a big wolf smell comes our way. Victoria runs. I run away to. Hopefully they didn't see me. I finally got to my house. "Bella?" Charlie says when I get in, not looking up from the TV. "Anymore new news on John Smith?" I ask. John Smith was a terrorist He blew up a school and has blown up several helicopters. He jumped out a burning house. He has been spotted in many places. Like, West Virginia, Chicago, and Paradise Ohio. Charlie has thought that he is like us. Maybe he is part of the Garde. We don't use the computer. Only I do when I go to bed. Charlie uses the TV. "Yes Charlie?" I ask him. "Did you get into trouble today?" He asks me. "No, just because I am home early doesn't mean that I go into trouble Charlie." I roll my eyes. "Remember to call me dad in front of anyone okay?" He says. "Yes Charlie, I know." with that I start to make dinner. I make a blue berry pie for dessert, and steak for dinner. When I was all done it was 6:oo pm. Time for dinner!" I yell from in the kitchen. Charlie arrives a minute later. "yum..." He states. I roll my eyes. We sit down to eat. As most times the dinner is quiet. And I let myself think. "Bella, I need to tell you something." He interrupts my thinking. I look at him. Yah?" I ask. "We need to leave Bella, I know-" "What!" I yell. "We need to leave Bella, I know what you are thinking. I know we made a deal, but something has happened." He says calmly. "Exactly, we made a deal!" I shout. "Shhh, Jacob is waiting for you. You don't want him to hear do you?" He whispers. I nod and get my self calm. "Hello." I answer.

**Jacob pov:**

As soon as Bella leaves I know something is wrong. Why would she lie? "Okay, anyways." Jared says after says big silent pause. "I need to be with Kim, We are going out for an early dinner." He states. "Ok, tonight though, meet me at Emily's. we need to talk about something, I have my doubts about Bella." Sam said. "What! How could you doubt her, She Is very trust worthy." I almost shout. "Shh, calm down Jacob. I just think that there is something she is not telling us." He says. I was about to protest when we smelt leech. We phrased. I was greeted by Sam, Paul, Embry, Leah, Seth, and Quil.

"Okay, the sent goes that way."- Sam looks into the forest

"lets go!" -Paul

"What are we waiting for?"-Leah

"We need to make a plan, she keeps on getting away from us."-Sam

"How did Bella know about the Leech anyways?"-me

"I don't know, another reason why I don't trust her."-Sam

I growl

"Okay, how about we sneak up on her?"-Sam

"I don't care, but by the way Sam. You lousy Alphaing skills are going to let the leech get away unless you let us get going."-Leah

"Do not question my role Leah!" -Sam

"Whatever."-Leah

With that we took off. "How-" We herd the leech say. we then see her. She is running. I smell Bella's sent here too.

"Bella is here?"-Sam

"I don't know. I will ask her later."-me

We chase after Victoria. We run after her for a hour. Then we get back It is 5:30 pm. We all head to Emily's to eat. "Did you catch her?" Emily asks. We shake our head. "oh, Well I have made some new things." She says. She pulls out huge blue berry cookies and some strawberries on a stick. "Wow, a new kind of cookie and some easy eat strawberries. Perfect, I love you!" Sam says going over to kiss Emily. "Gross Dude!" Paul says. Sam rolls his eyes. Emily smack him on the head. I wish me and Bella were like that. But she knows about my feelings for her. She isn't ready for it yet. We finish eating and I decide to go to Bella's. I phrase and start running. When I get there I hear Bella say, "Exactly! We made a deal!" "Shh." Charlie hushes. I quickly phrase back and pull my pants on. Bella answers the door. "Jacob?" She says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Bella pov:**

"Jacob?" I ask pretending to be surprised. "Hi Bella. I just wanted to ask you why you just left like that." He sated. "Well, I told you already. I had to make dinner." I shrug. He rolled his eyes. "come on Bells. Don't lie." He said. "I am not lying." I clench my teeth. "Yah, okay Bella. By the way. Where is this dinner you had." He said looking around the house. "We ate it Jake." I spit. "What did I do now." He said. "I just need some alone time Jacob." I sigh. "Okay Bella, I believe you. Leave the window open tonight." She smiled at me. My favorite smile. I hugged him and closed the door. When I was sure that Jacob was gone I talked to Charlie again. "Dad, we made a deal! Don't break it." I hiss. "Bella, we already went over this. I clenched my fists. "Five.(Charlie only used that when he was very angry at me) I am going to say this one more then you will go to your room to get packed. I am you prot-" "NOO. We are not leaving" I yell. Then Charlie gets lifted up by an unnatural force. Charlie smiles when I look around the room trying to find the source. "Bella! Guess what! You just got you telekinesis!" He shrieks. "What's that?" I ask him. "Every garde has it. It's the legacy that each garde has." He says. I smile. "Now, can you put me down?" He asks. I raise my eyebrows at him. "Just let yourself get calm. We can't leave now, you are getting your next legacy. We will leave when your done training." He contemplates. I nod and try to relax. With in a minute Charlie falls on the floor. "Oww.. Okay, Your um.. training for this starts tomorrow. Okay?" He asks sitting up. I nod. The next few says were hard. Telekinesis is harder to learn then your normal legacies. When I asked Charlie about this he just stated that its because my other legacies were fit for me. Which means that since telekinesis is different since its not a costumed for me, I will have to learn how to handle this a different way. I didn't see Jacob that entire time. I still went to school, but it was boring. Gym was funer to me. I was getting better. Sharper, and faster. I wasn't considered a weak link anymore. I still couldn't use my full strength but it was fine. I knew that I would have to say good-bye to this little town soon. I would be so sad. Oh well, duty comes first. I wasn't going to be a traitor. Soon enough when I got home today Charlie was there to meet me. "Bella, our stuff is packed and in my car." He started. I just watch him. "Now, we will get into the car and we will leave. So, Please coperate with me." Then it hit me. I haven't said good-bye yet. Lauren and Jessica probably won't care but Jacob, Billy, Angela and even Mike would. "Charlie, I haven't said good-bye yet to anyone." I say. He sighs. "Bella, you can't let people to know that you are going." He says. "How about Jake." I whisper. I know he herd me. "No, you will not go Bella." He says. "But Jacob and Billy have a right to know." I protest. I see his weakness in Billy. I know he cares about his best friend a lot. "Fine, go. Don't stop to chat Bella, I will come to pick you up in twenty minutes. I nod and run out. I arrive in La Plush with in two minutes. That's how fast I can run. I walk toward Jacobs house. soon a little red house is peaked through the bushes. I frown. This is going to hard. I love Jacob with all my heart. I can't believe I have to say good-bye. I start walking up to the house. I knock on the door. "Hello? Bella. How are you?" Billy asks answering the door. "good. I'm have to tell you something." I say. He looks up at me curiosity obvious in his eyes. "I-" I was cut off by Jacob yelling. "Bella!" He yelled from across the field. I turned and waves. He was with the other werewolves. "Billy, I just wanted to say good-bye." I say. "What? Your leaving?" He asks me. I nod. "Why?" He asks. I can't tell him about me being an alien so I lie. "Forks is to small for me. I can't handle being kept in such a small town Billy. Charlie is coming with me because he um.. doesn't want to lose me again." I look down not being able to lie to him. I can't bare to see the hurt. I turn to go to Jacob before Billy can say anything. "Bella?" He asks never doubting that he herd me talk to Billy. I could hear Paul saying in the back round, "Told you." I ignore him. I pull Jacob into a hug. "Good-bye." I cry. "Bella why are you leaving?" He asks. No way am I going to lie to him. "Ask Billy." I say. Just then Charlie pulls up. "Bella, I we need to go." He says terror clear in his eyes. What happened. I give Jacob on last squeeze and a kiss on the check before I turn to wave at the pack. Then I go up to the car. "I saw them Bella." Charlie whispers. I nod and get into the passenger seat. Charlie starts driving. We only get a little ways toward the road when there is a loud roar. suddenly there is a knife in Charlie's heart. And Charlie is on top of me. I scream and use my telekinesis to through the knife and the person holding it off. I quickly through my shield up around Billy's house and me and Charlie. I slam open my car door and run to Charlie's side. I drag him out of the car. The pack and Billy start coming up to us. "Charlie?" Billy asks his voice hysterical. I feel bad for him, first he lost Harry, now he loses Charlie. "Charlie." I say. "Please don't die." I say even though I know the exact opposite. "No, no no. Don't die, please no." I cry. "Bella." Charlie whispers. "Don't die. You have so much still to teach me. don't die." I sob. Jacobs arms slink me into a hug. "Charlie." I sob. "Promise me one thing." he says. I nod. I will do whatever Charlie wants. I don't want to lose him. "live again Bella. I know what you have gone through. live again Five. Make me proud. You can win." He says. I know that I will have some explaining to do to the pack. "I promise Charlie." I cry. "I promise, just don't leave me." "I will watch over you. I love you like own." Charlie said. On the last word I knew he had gone. Suddenly there was a clapping sound. I look up. There stood Renee.

* * *

Chapter three guys!

Kind of a cliff hanger don't you think? Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. With summer going on I will probably not be updating every singal day though. I have camps to go to. Please review! Thx-

Dizzy Sun


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter four: Bella pov**

"Here we are again, united." Renee says coming out of the shadows. "Renee." I hiss. "Don't hiss at me." Renee says innocently. "I should have known that it was you. You traitor!" I yell standing up. "Bella." Jacob says. "I should have known. I told Charlie that he shouldn't have married you!" I shout. Billy looks at me horrified. "Bella, what did you do." He asks. I ignore him. "You are a stinking traitor Renee." I whisper. "Haha, you finally figured it out." Renee laughs. "Renee." Jacob spits. I look down at Charlie again. Tears begin to fall. "Aw, you loved him didn't you." Renee asks. I clinch my fists. "You killed him. You killed your husband! How dare you!" I scream. Sam and Jacob try to stop me from yelling. "Yea I did. And I also killed that stupid ally of yours." She says. She must have saw the confused on my face. "Sarah was her name. Sarah Back?" She asks. Jacob's hands instantly drop from my side. "You wrecked another family just so you could wreck ours?" I ask mad. "Oh no, she knew who I was. She knew. And you can never have people knowing about you plan. So I hired a drunk guy to drive into you guys." She shrugged. I look at Billy with sympatric eyes. "You Killed them!" I yell. Now furious. "He trusted you!" I yell. "You devoted you life to him." I add. "No, I devoted my life to my duty, just like Sarah, just like you. and Charlie." Renee sighs. "And how about Phil?" I ask. "oh him? He was nice. But I love him. HE was ready to hit you in the face when ever I wanted him to." She said. "You wrecked lives. You killed people. And you still think that you are the good guys?" I ask. "Yes plus it is better to fight a winning war. Not the losing side. Sarah didn't. " She said. "Sarah had a heart un like you Traitor." I spit. "Now now, no need to fight with me. Setraskus**(Is that how you spell it?) **is coming. You might as well say good bye." Renee smiles. "I will fight till I die." I answer. She scowls. "Bella, you need to calm down." I hear someone I think Embry say. "I will not calm down! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE THAT BASTARD KILLED?" I scream. "I am not a bastard Bitch!" Renee yells at me. Billy and Jacob are holding each other. oh how I am sorry for them. I look at them and moth the words sorry.

**Jacob pov;**

My mind processes it all. Bella is not who she seems. Renee is a traitor and killed Charlie and my mom. My dear mom who was an Ally of some sort. "I am not a bastard Bitch!" Renee yells at Bella. I hug Billy tighter. Bella turns around and mumbles sorry. Then she turns around taking out a pen from a pocket. She presses a butten. Suddenly the pen turns into a sword. wow, how did that happen. Bella steps up to Renee. "You Kill. Good people don't kill. Unless for the right reasons." She spits. Suddenly Renee is lying on the ground bleeding to death. I walk up to her. "Bella, you killed her." I say shocked. She shrugs. "Bella, who are you?" Sam asks. "I'm Bella swan." She says. "What are you not telling us?" I ask. She sighs. Suddenly there is a sound of lots of guns. Bella turns around. She looks at the people with the guns. Then she turn back to me. Terror filled eyes. "I just want you guys to know that I love you guys." She says to me and Billy. "I am so sorry that I lied to you." She says. Then she turns around. Picks up the knife from Charlie's dead body. She looks at the people. Then she runs. Runs faster then a normal human. Not as fast as us. But as fast as a leech. She starts killing the people who turn to ash. Why do they turn to ash? "I told you that she wasn't to be trusted." Sam says. "I am so sorry about your mom dude." Embry says. "I am too.. It wasn't cool to kill her. What she did was terrible." Quil pipes in. I nod. What can't Bella tell me. What is she. Suddenly there is a scream in the air. I snap my attention to Bella who has a sword stuck in her back. "Bella!" I call. I try to run to her. But Leah, Paul and Seth stop me. "No." They say. Bella grabs the sword from her back. I notice that she only has one sword now. Not two. Suddenly there is a person who is right in front of us. "Bella!" Jared yells. She looks up fear in her eyes. She runs up to us. She jumps on to the person. Then She slices his head off and he turns to ash. "Stupid mog." I hear her say. A mog tries to do a sneak attack on her. She turns around last minutes and brings the mog or whatever up in the air without using her hands. She brings him up at least 30 feet in the air. Then she drops him. "YAh! No one messes with Five!" She yells. What the heck? Then six other voices fill the air. "Or Four!" "Or Six!" "Don't forget Seven!" "And Eight!" "Nine is the best!" "Right here! Ten!" Bella looks at the voices. "You the garde?" She asks. They nod. "Okay, We need to protect them as well as kill." She says looking at us. They position them selves in front of us. "Hell no! We can protect ourselves!" Paul shouts. Sam and Billy glare at him. "You see those guns Paul!" Bella spits. "Those guns will kill you as soon as they hit you." She snarls then looks back at the people. "Cool! you have the shield legacy." A blond boy asks. "Yah. any of you can heal?" She asks. The blond boy and another girl nod. "Great."

* * *

Hopefully this is a successful chapter. I don't know if Bella should get hurt and or if one of the wolves get hurt. Please tell me and review!

- Dizzy Sun


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Bella pov**

With the pack still confused I say to the others. "We need a plan." "Um.. okay, well how about you shield these people." A blond boys says. I nod. "Wait a sec." I say. I walk into Billy's house. I go into their bedroom. I grab two swords, a dagger and two guns. I put the dagger on my shirt.I run out. "Bella, Why was that stuff all in our house?" Billy asks. "You risked your lives for us." I smile. Then I turn around. "Here." I hand a little girl a gun. I gave another boy a sword. I hand another boy another sword. I keep the gun and dagger for myself. I start shooting. "THIS IS WAR!' I yell. "YOU KILL US WE KILL YOU!" A girl yells. The garde jump out of my shield. They start to kill. The mogs fight back. My back hurts. "Bella, you cut is turning Blue and red." Jacob says. "Thanks for telling me." I say. "Bella, will you tell me what is happening?" Billy and Sam asks. "I am not who you think I am." I say. "You think leech lover?" Paul mumbles. I roll my eyes. "While you guys were busy ignoring me and being rude, me and Charlie trained." I say. I feel a mog stab my shield. I turn around to shoot him. I see the little girl surrounded. "Shit." I say. "What?" Jacob asks. I phrase into my wolf dropping my gun. I run to the girl. Why isn't she shooting back. I attack the mogs. They are going to die. I growl and leap breaking off their heads. The little girl jumps on my back. I run back to the other people. the garde surrounded them. I put the girl in between them and put my shield up again. "Sorry about that." I say phrasing back cloths still intact. "No problem. We protect." A girl says. Lightning strikes. I feel a pain in my shoulder. I shriek and drop to the floor. "Marina!" I hear a voice say. "Bella, what wrong with her. Bella!" Jacob yells. suddenly I feel the pain go away and a icy tingle go through me. I slowly stand up. "You okay?" Some one says. I smile. "Thanks." I say. "Bella, are you okay? What happened?" Jacob asks me. "Nothing, it just hurt. Sorry." I say. With that we start fighting. Soon the mogs retreat. "Yah you better run!" A boy yells. "We showed them." I smile. "Yah, but now that we found you." A girl will raven roots says. "Time to train." Another boy with black hair finishes. "Will someone tell us who you are?" Jacob asks. "Five, who is he?" A blond boy asks. "My ex-best friend." I answer. "Oh, I am so sorry." A girl says. Leah scoffs. "DO you know what this girl has gone through. You shouldn't be so mean." the raven roots girl says. "She has been trough a lot. I don't even want to know what has happened here." She continues. "Is that your cepan?" The little girl says. I nod. "I know its a bit soon. But will you tell us how he you know?" A boy asks. I nod a tear rolling down my check. "Well, it started long ago. Charlie was his name. We never changed it. His last name was swan. We decided that I would be his daughter. He fell in love with a human. That human was someone named Renee. I told him no. I told him that we shouldn't trust her." I start. "My cepan did something like that." A boy said. I give him sympathetic eyes. "Well, a few year after Charlie got married again Charlie and Renee started talking about my safety. You see he went behind my back and told Renee who we were. Anyways, Renee took me and left. I lived with her for a long time. Finally when I was sixteen I came back with Charlie. Right now she said that she was a traitor, she killed Charlie. She killed my ex-Best friend's mom. So I killed her." I say. "Good for you! Stand strong." The boy with black hair smiles. "I told him though." I sob. Jacob comes to comfort me. "Will you please tell me what is happening?" Seth asks.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated lately! Please review!

thx Dizzy Sun


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Bella pov**

"No." I answer Seth. "It's okay Bella." Jacob says. I shake my head. I think of everything that has ever happened. "Five, what do you want to do?" Another boy asks. "ash." I whisper. The garde look at each other. They look at me. "do they know?" One asks. I look at the pack. Jacob, Embry, and Quil curious. Billy looks Sad. The rest look angry. "Yah, they will have questions later." I shrug. the garde look at each other again. "They have a secret of their own." I sigh. Now I am in deep trouble. The pack including Jacob and Billy glare at me. The garde sigh and a blond boy steps forward. He puts his hand over Charlie. Charlie's body is instantly covered in ash. Wow, I think that boy has lumen. The same legacy Charlie was telling me about. The pack has wide eyes. "Okay, what's the plan?" I ask. "Well, he was the last cepan alive." A girl says. "Really?" I ask. "yes, and lets just say that it is way harder to fight when you don't get real training." the boy with black hair says. "Oh, anyways, come to my house. I think we have a lot of talking to do." I say looking at the pack. "Sure." The blond boy says. "Should we?" I hear Jared asking Sam. Sam nods. "Okay we will come to." he says. With that we all go to my house. "Where are your chests?" I ask the garde once we are all inside. "Our chests?' A little girl says. "They are at a warehouse we are currently staying at." The raven haired girl says. "oh." I say. I get up and get my chest. "Here is mine." I say. They nod. "So will you please tell us what happened?" Paul asks. "Okay." I take a deep breath. "I am not human. I am Loric." I say. They roll their eyes. "We are from the planet lorien." A tall girl states. I glare at her. "There are eighteen planets. Earth only knows nine of them. Anyways, there is another planet. Maogadore. They are the people you saw today." I sigh. The pack look at me like I have grown an extra head. "Mogadore and Lorien are older than Earth. They have already gone through the stages of over population and everything. Lorien changed. Mogadore however, attacked lorien." I say. "How do you know?" A boy asks surprised. "Charlie told me." I say. "There were ten Garde and their cepans, who fled to Earth to grow up and then fight back. That ten was us." I say moving my hand around the garde." "Okay, um.. what is a cepan and a garde? WHy aren't there then of you?" Jacob asks. "There are two types of loric. cepan and Garde. Cepan are protecters. Garde have powers. We are the garde." The tall girl says. "There was a charm placed on us before we left." I say. "We can only be killed in order of number. One, two and three died." I say. "Is that why you are called five?" Embry asks. I nod. "I am five. Once four dies, I can be killed." I say. "Has four died?" Quil asks. "No. We get scars on our legs whenever a garde dies." The raven haired girl says. " And all the cepan things have died?" Billy asks. We all look down. "My cepan died in the same situation as Five." A boy says. "My cepan transferred over to god. When she came to her senses she was stabbed." The tall girl sobbed. The boy put his arm around the girl. "My cepan was killed during a fight." The blond boy says. A blond girl who hasn't said anything puts her arm around the girl. The raven haired girl clenched her fists. There is obviously a love triangle there. "Oh." I say. "You know what I realized?" I say suddenly after silence. "What?" Seth asks. "I haven't even gotten your names." I say. The garde smile. "I am number ten. But you can call me Ella. Before you say anything, I was on another ship after you guys. My one legacy is telepathy." The little girl says. "I am the oh so strong nine." The Black haired boy says smiling showing his 6 pack. I hear The blond boy snicker. I roll my eyes with the Raven haired girl. "Whatever, your just jealous." He says. "my legacies are telekinesis, supper hearing, animal talk and anti gravity." He explains. "Hey, I am eight. My legacies are Telekinesis and teleportation." He says. I nod. "I am Seven. You can call me Marina. My legacies are telekinesis of course and healing." The girl Marina says. "I am Six. That is all you call me." She eyes the blond boy. He rolls his eyes. "Anyways, my legacies are invisibility, telekinesis and I can control the elements." She says it like it's not a big deal. "Wow, invisibility? cool." I say sounding like a three year old. They all look at me even the pack. "Oh, we are going in order?" I ask. The garde nod. "Oh okay. I am five. but you may call me Isabella Marie Swan. And then Bella for short. My legacies are shape shifting, telekinesis and shield." I explain."I'm four. But you can call me John Smith." He starts. "I knew it! Me and Charlie were arguing if you were a garde or not." I say. "My legacies are lumen, telekinesis obviously, Animal talking like nine, and healing I think." He says. I nod. "Oh and this is my chimera, Bernie Kosar." He pulls out a criket. "Wow, a chimera?" I ask. I remember Charlie explaining them to me. They change shapes. "He was on our ship." he says. I nod. "I am Sarah, John's girlfriend." The blond says in an impatient voice. Wow, jealous much? "Nice to meet you guys." I say. "Now, on to business. We know where are mog base is. We will bust in there in about a week or two." Six says. "Wait, I am confused." Jacob interrupts. "Yes?" I ask. "So let me get this strait. Your not human, Your loric. You are fighting what? And are you just going to leave?" He asks. "Yes. I am going to be leaving. I won't tell your secret, I promise. And we are fighting the mogadorians. " I say. "A whole race?" Sam asks talking finally. "Are you crazy?" Billy asks. "No, this is what I was born to do. We were born to do. Win or die fighting." I sigh. "And three last questions." Jacob says calmly. I look at him. "Why? Why are you doing this? Why are you leaving? And what about everybody else?" He asks. "Jacob, I love you. But you saw what happened when Edward left. I was zombie. That was because, Renee left, Charlie was talking about leaving, My friends left, and you left." I say. "We will get revenge on the mogs. They killed our family, our friends, our planet." Nine grins. "Bella you are not a killer." Billy says.

* * *

Chapter six you guys! I am so sorry that I haven't been updating much. I have a lot in my mind. I am going to be going to be going to camp on Saturday. So I have to get ready.

Hope you like this Chapter! Please review! I need to know what you think. Do you want Bella to stay with the pack? DO you want the pack to join the Garde? What about Edward? I need some ideas! Please review!

Thx

-Dizzy Sun


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated lately! I just came back from over night camp! Anyways here is chapter seven!**

* * *

**Chapter seven: Bella pov**

"You are right, I am not a killer Billy." I sigh. "But I will have to be." I add. "Bella, you will die." Jacob freaks out. Sam and Paul glare daggers at him. "I might. But I am strong. I think we should go talk about this." Four or John says. "Yah, come on." I say as we walk towards my house the pack in tow. Once in my house I make some drinks for everyone. "Okay so we need to train." I say. "True, but we also need to move around. If they find us we are doomed. Setrukas**( Is that how you spell it?)**has this new whip thing. He can take away our legacies. He can also turn us into rocks." Six says with a voice of authorities. She is obviously like a leader. "Oh." I say. "Okay so are you just going to leave?" Billy asks. "I think personally that we should stay and train. Charlie was the chief of police and if he just magically disappears, people will wonder why." I say. "You really make this harder than it has to be don't you?" Nine asks. "No, I am just making a point." I say. "Bella has a point nine. I think we should train. In a real house. I know that we will have to move and that you safe house is a house to. But It isn't in a safe place. I mean who knows, Bella knows everybody here. Right?" john asks. I nod. "See." He says. "Humph." Nine scoffs. "Okay, now. Before you guys go all out on me. Let me just tell you that there is a bunch of vampires after me." I say. "What!" John, Sarah I think her name was and Six say. "Vampires? They aren't real." Eight says. "Dude anything can be real. Don't you already know it?" John says. "Yah right. I bet that Bella is just lying. You know, She didn't even live with her cepan for half of her life." Nine says. Anger sages through me. "For your information Nine, My cepan lived longer than you. I wasn't caught until now. And you cepan died before mines so I don't think you have anything to blame on me. You cepan hasn't taught you that well has he. If he did then he would be standing here now." I narrow my eyes. Nine glares. "How dare you comment on my cepan, he was a wise man. I got out of a mog base because of him. He was way better that your scum of a cepan. He wasn't even your real cepan. You can't have a male cepan unless your real cepan died." He says smirking. "You know what, I have had enough." I say. With that I pick him up with telekinesis and throw him outside. "Bella!" Billy, Sam and Jacob scolded. Jared has his emotions blocked. Paul and Leah look furious and Seth looks curious. "Really? You want to go? You little pathetic Number. Do you know why you were five on the list? Because, you are worthless. You were going to be second, but they decided to actually give you a chance. They knew you were going to be a failure." He says getting up. "I was not a failure!" I say. "you ran. you could have fought. But no.. Instead you run and let a human kill you cepan! A human!" He laughs. "Nine." The garde say. HE ignores them. I pick him up with telekinesis which he fights. He drops to the forest and I feel like something is pressing on my body. An invisible tree. I use telekinesis to smack him in the face. He spits out blood. I smile. Then I changed into a wolf and jump on him. He flies up word. I change into a bird and attack him with my beak. He growls and lands on the ground. He uses telekinesis to throw me 30 feet away. I use my shield to block the attack and he falls. Then he suddenly has a staff. I roll my eyes. If he wants to do combat he should have just said so. I look at him and run. His staff is positioned defensively. He knocks me to the side. I punch his side. I need to find his weakness. He punches the staff into my tummy. "You are weak just like your cepan." He sneers. "Nine, stop!" Six shouts. He looks at her. "Sorry sweetie I can't." He smirks. I take this and kick his feet out from under him. "Bella! Stop." Jacob and Billy yell. "Haha, you cepan didn't do any better." I laugh. Nine gets up to punch me. The garde hold him back. We are not here to fight. We can not afford to be one less member of the garde." John says. "Now, I want you to calm down." John says. "You need to stop Nine." Six says. "He can't. His cepan is weak." I shrug. The garde glare at me. "Bella." They say in unison. "You know what nine. This is my house. You will follow my rules. You have no right to come fighting at me." I smirk. He glares. "Now, if you guys don't mind. I am hungry." With that I go inside. I will not be the Bella that everyone likes breaking. I will not be the weak pathetic Bella everyone once knew. From now on, I am Bella the worrier..

* * *

How did you like this Chapter? I need some ideas for my next Chapter please! So review please!

thx

Dizzy sun


	8. SORRY!

**Authors note:**

Sorry guys! Won't be able to write for a long time. yesterday night I cut my thumb and pinky fingers really deep on my right hand. stitchs and everything. I am currently writing with my left hand. I am right handed so it is taking a long time to write. Sorry!

please understand. Please review my Chapters!

Thx!

Dizzy Sun


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating lately! As I said before, I have two fingers that don't work. Me and a friend came up with a good idea for the story so she wants to post it! I probably won't be updating my other story though. I can't type, my friend is doing it for me. **

* * *

**Chapter eight: Bella pov**

Everyone follows my into the house. I make some pizza for everyone, some salad and some garlic bread. We all eat. "This is really good Bella!" John says. "Ya." Jacob and the pack agree. "Now, let's go train." I say once we are done. The garde nod. "Okay, lets team up." Six starts outside. "Bella and Marina can be partners. Eight and John and me and Nine." She says. I look at Ella. "I don't have telekinesis yet." She says. I nod. With that we start training. Me and Marina are first. "You are allowed to use your legacies and what nots." Six announces. I nod. I put my shield up and Marina runs at me. She gets thrown back. Eight glares at me. I shrug. I put my shield down and Marina throws me in the air. "Bella!" Jacob says. Billy glares at him. I had no idea that they were watching. Lets give them a show. I look at Marina and point my eyes at the pack. She nods and an evil smirk goes across her face. I phrase into a tiger and pounce on her. I don't attack her though. She uses telekinesis and throws me off. I phrase back. Then she starts throwing things at me. "Bella duck!" Sam yells. since when did he care. I ignore him and throw my shield up. Then I start doing the Doggie. All at the same time Marina continues throwing things at me. Then I stop and I throw a stick at her. Then I quickly use telekinesis to turn on a music player. Marina nods and we start dance fighting. She Throws and I duck. Then we stop using our legacies and I take out my dagger from my back pocket. She takes out a dagger too. we start physical fighting. I miss a step and she takes me. I get up and I shut off the music. that was fun. "Okay, um, next up is John and eight!" Six calls. I watch closely. John is very talented. He starts burning Eight. Finally John is declared the winner. I clap. The pack look horrified then shocked when Marina starts healing Eight. Six and Nine were up next. It was a pretty fair match. Six used her legacies of invisibility to sneak up on Nine. Six ended up winning. After that the pack had to go home to talk about things. I was pretty board. "Guys now what do we do?" I ask. "We need to find Sam." John says. Nine groans. "Who's he?" I ask. "A friend of mine and Sixes." He answers. I nod. "Okay first though we need to think of where he could be." Six smiles. "Mog base." I shout out. They stare at me and nod. "Okay mog base is one, how are his chances on going home?" Six asks. "Pretty fair." Sarah answers. "Okay, where are we going to look first?" I ask. "Going home is like going into a death trap." John says. "I agree." Nine says. "But I want to drop Sarah off it isn't safe." John adds. Six smiles. "No, I am staying here with you." Sarah pleads. John ignores her. "Okay,. then its decided, we are going to his home." I say. The next day we all head off for his home. I still have no idea where we are going. We soon arrive at Paradise Ohio. Apparently this is were the Sam kid lives. John drops off his girlfriend and we go look for Sam. We knock on Sam's house. A woman who looks in her 40's answers the door. She takes one look at John and slams the door in our face. "Okay, so he isn't here." Nine says. We all head back to the car. "Okay! So two more things left in our to do list everyone!" Six smiles. "Find Sam and Kill the Mogadorians!" She smiles. We all say yah! The we leave for a mog base I think...

the end

* * *

Cliff hanger! I Hope you like it! PLease reveiw

Dizzy sun


End file.
